Bestiary
|-|Training= The training area has various monsters recommended for players who are new to Dreamscape. Crystal keys are common drops. Another common area for beginners to train at is the Mystery Box Teleport which if you can guess, Mystery Box's are a common drop. |-|Monsters= (UNDER CON) The Monsters found in this category are located in the safe areas of Dreamscape. Any player that heads onwards from the ditch or a wild teleport into the Wilderness are't safe. In this category you can find all the Bosses, Monsters, Locations, Drops, and more! Use CTRL + F to find what you're looking for. If you want a specific look for Bestiary, click one of these here: Bosses, Slayer Monsters A * Abyssal Sire * Abyssal demon * Avatar of Creation * Ahrim the blighted * Armoured Skeleton * Agrith na na B * Baby Blue Dragon * Banshee * Barrelchest * Berserk barbarian spirit * Black Knight * Black demon * Bloodveld * Blue Dragon * Bork Boss * Black Dragon C * Callisto * Chaos Elemental * Chaos Druid * Chaos Dwarf * Charmander * Culinaromancer * Chickens * Corporal Beast * Crawling hands D * Dagannoth Kings * Dark Beast * Dust devil * Desert Strykewyrm * Dharok the wretched * Dragonbone Protector E F * Fire Giant * Flame Pernix * Flame Torva * Flambeed * Forgotten Warrior * Frost dragon G * Gargoyle * Guardian of armadyl * General Graador * Guthan the infested * Giant Bat * Greater Demon * Gio's Hoe H * Hellhound * Hill Giant I * Ice Strykewyrm * Ice gaint * Icy Skeleton * Invictus Warriors * Infernal mage J *Jungle Strykewrm K * Karil the tainted * King Black Dragon * King Dreamer L * Lesser Demon * Luigi M * Magic axe * Mini Bosses * Moss Giant N * Nex * Nechryael O * Oblivion Dragon * O.G. Dragon P * Pete Boss * Penguins * Penance fighter * Penance ranger * Pikachu * Phoenix Q R *Rock Crabs S * Scorpia * Solus dellager * Sea Troll Queen * Shadow King * Skeleton * Steroid penguin tank T * Tank Boss * Thugbob * Tormented Demon * Tzhaar xil * Torag the corrupted * Torquat U V * Venenatis * Verac the defiled * Vendura * Vet'ion * Voldemort * Vorago W * White Knight * Wizard Grayzag X Y Z |-|Raids= Raids allow boss battles to deliver a truly amazing experience. Be prepared to step into warfare with your friends against unique and AI bosses. minimum of 2 players maximum of 7 players maximum of 3 rewards a round 15 unique attacks multiple attack styles gear weakening you will need your best gear when going up against these raid bosses * Voldemort requires range and mage only and drops the Elder Wand * Vendura At the moment this raid boss is broken very hard boss with very little reward * O.G Dragon This is one of the hardest raid bosses we have however you can use what ever you want for this raid boss. |-|Wilderness=